


Raccoon Fangs

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell tries to protect his foster daughter before and after a raccoon appears.





	Raccoon Fangs

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell stood by a kitchen window. He was going to protect the farm while his foster family ran various errands. Protect the animals. Protect everything else. Amos walked to the door and opened it before he stepped outside. He forgot to close the door as he checked on every animal.

Amos returned to the kitchen as his frown remained. After he closed the door, he stretched his arms. It was time for a nap. Amos went to his bedroom before he heard footsteps. His eyes flew open for a second. Amos followed the sound and found himself in Kara's bedroom. Eyes widened again.

A raccoon used its fangs to tear one of Kara's stuffed animals apart. Limbs were scattered.

Amos scowled. He imagined Kara's tears if she viewed what remained of her toy. He approached the raccoon before it snarled at him.

Eyes were wide again as soon as the raccoon seized his trousers with its fangs and yanked. Amos scowled another time the minute he viewed his boxers with white and green stripes. He pulled his trousers up after the raccoon released his clothes. He pursued it to the kitchen and out the door. There was a glance at the doorway. The scowl remained. He remembered to close the door this time.

Amos recalled Kara's family adopting him some time ago. *I should fix Kara's toy* he thought. He walked to a drawer and opened it. He took a few sewing supplies before he was in Kara's bedroom. Amos gathered the toy limbs and approached the animal. After he sat near them, he began to sew.

One hour later, Amos stood with the ''new'' animal behind his back. He smiled after Kara and her foster parents returned. He revealed the animal and approached Kara. ''There was a bit of an accident, but I repaired it.''

Confusion appeared in Kara's eyes before she smiled. ''Raccoons?''

''How did you know?'' Amos asked with wide eyes.

''You forget to close the door sometimes,'' Kara said. She wrapped her arms around Amos before she released him.

THE END


End file.
